


Yaku the Babysitter

by Crows_Imagine



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24280156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crows_Imagine/pseuds/Crows_Imagine
Summary: Yaku thought he'd have a nice day at the beach, but there are speed bumps along the way.
Relationships: Nishinoya Yuu & Yaku Morisuke
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	Yaku the Babysitter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stylin_Breeze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stylin_Breeze/gifts).



> For Breeze!!! I hope you enjoy it, I love these two so much!!!

Yaku hums as he looks out the window. The coaches must’ve been pleased with themselves, having the marvelous idea of taking their teams out to the beach to celebrate how well they’ve done at nationals. They were probably pretty pleased, until they realized that the rental company forgot to check the oil on the large bus the coaches rented, and now are pulled over on the side of the road as they desperately ring a mechanic. They aren’t even half-way to their destination.

Yaku isn’t sure what to do to keep himself company. There isn’t a lot of phone signal so he’d only be able to play some of the apps on his phone (which admittedly aren’t many, only some that were the latest internet trend two years ago) or pull out the book he packed. He’s sitting next to Sugawara, who is nice to chat with and not have to worry about the chaotic underclassmen.

He babysits a lot in his neighborhood, and for his little cousins as well. He enjoys it, the kids are sweet even if some are wild, and he gets paid a lot. He’s managed to save a lot and doesn’t have to worry if he wants a new video game or a pair of cute cat socks (tell no one). He’ll miss the kids when he goes to college, but he’ll get to visit during breaks and maybe babysit them during that and summer. A fleeting thought passes by when he spots a small pond on one side of the road. If he had his neighborhood kids with him and he was a babysitting gig, he’d be having to wrangle them from trying to race off the bus into the water. Yaku chuckles. Even though some of them are immature or rambunctious, there’s nobody that would do a thing like that.

“GUYS, LET’S GO!”

“WOO!”

“Hell yeah!”

Cue incoming headache.

A flash barrels towards the open door, a flash of a black jacket over bright neon swim trunks. The coaches are too busy on call with the mechanic, who naturally got lost. Nekomata is even trying to fix the problem with the sparse box of tools from the glove compartment.

Daichi from Karasuno gets up from his seat a few rows ahead of Yaku. “Don’t worry, I got this,” he tells the captain, knowing exactly how to handle this. He should’ve known that Nishinoya Yuu of all people, never fits into any rules. Daichi thanks him, but groans when he looks behind Yaku. “Not again.”

From the window seat, Sugawara cackles, enjoying the sight Tanaka and Yamamoto trying to follow Nishinoya outside. Daichi leaps over a bag in the middle of the aisle and stands in front of them with his arms crossed, not happy at all. The two of them slink back to their seats, tails between their leg.

“Let them go, Sa’amura,” Kuroo drawls. Daichi only directs his glare at the Nekoma captain, who laughs harder. “What? It’s funny! The coaches will yell at them.”

How naïve Yaku was a few seconds before to think no one would try to leave the bus. He had hopes, dreams, and they’re shattered. He shrugs off his Nekoma jacket, flashing a crude gesture behind his back at the cackling Kuroo two rows back, and

“Yuu! What do you think you’re doing?” Yaku barks, crossing his arms.

Nishinoya comes to a screeching halt, already across the street and meters away from the pond. Good thing no cars are near coming, not even a blur in the distance.

Ukai yells at Nishinoya to get back on the bus before rushing to explain, “No sir, I’m not yelling at you. But come over here before these boys so freaking insane!”

Yaku quickly crosses the street and repeats himself to Nishinoya, who’s staring at the glossy body of water in front of their eyes.

“About to get in the pond because they turned off the AC so it’s hot?” He turns around with a smile that’s meant to be cute and forgiving. One that makes the adults shake their heads in amusement and let him carry on with whatever trouble he may bring. Yaku has seen it thousands of times from his neighborhood kids. And he doesn’t let the cute eight-year-olds get away with it either.

“I think not,” Yaku says, in no mood for nonsense. Then again, he never is in the mood for nonsense. “Honestly, this is a Lev or Yamamoto thing to do.”

“Thanks!”

“That’s not a good thing,” Yaku fires back.

Nishinoya edges closer to the pond. “Stop that! I know what you’re doing!”

“But it’s hot and we have half an hour to the beach,” Nishinoya whines.

“We can do literally anything else but go into that pond,” Yaku says. “You don’t know how well-kept that is! Not to mention it’s a random pond! In the middle of nowhere!”

“It’s what makes it an adventure!” Nishinoya chirps. Yaku is not impressed.

“I’ll pass receives to you with the volleyball I brought, how’s that?” he compromises. “That way you won’t get stir crazy.

“Deal!”

“But you can’t pass it to the water as an excuse to get inside.”

_“Fine.”_


End file.
